The Girl Next Door
by Cherry Flavoured Hippo
Summary: Fred and George are sent to their new next door neibours to introduce themselves. What can i say, they find more than they expect.
1. Socks and spiders

AN: Hi. This story has been annoying me for the past week so I decided to upload it today. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: (is there seriously any point to these?) Everything you don't recognize belongs to me. Everything you do recognise belongs to the Goddess J.K. Rowling.  
  
The Girl Next Door  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Fred and George walked up to the front door of their new next door neighbours. Everything looked and sounded quite and peaceful. =BOOM=. Well, maybe not. A small puff of smoke erupted from one of the chimneys.  
  
"Jessica! What in God's name was that?" a voice yelled.  
  
"NOTHING!" someone, maybe Jessica the twins thought, screeched back.  
  
"Banshee or teenage girl?" George asked.  
  
"Hmm..I know which one I'd prefer." said Fred.  
  
"Mum, where's my CD player?" a boy from inside the house yelled.  
  
"JESSICA. What have you done to your brothers CD player?" the first voice, presumably their mother, screamed.  
  
"Oh thanks! Every things always my fault. Your always blaming me!" Jessica screamed back.  
  
"Young lady. You march right down here and give your brother back his CD player." A new voice shouted. It sounded like this might be Jessica's father.  
  
"Or what's left of it." The boy yelled.  
  
"Oh, HA HA." Jessica said, sarcastically, as she stomped down the stairs. George chose this moment to knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Jessica screamed at her parents and brother. Fred and George then heard something that sounded awfully like a pack of elephants stampeding down the hallway, but when the door opened they found only a girl standing there. The first thing they noticed about her was that she was wiping a great deal of black soot from her face, hair, hands and clothes. The second thing they noticed was that she was about the same age as them.  
  
"Jess, why have you got soot all over you?" a boy, about 10-years-old, was at the other end of the hallway.  
  
"It's not soot, Damien." She turned around and spoke to him forgetting about the twins standing at their front door "It's your CD player" she mumbled quietly as she turned back to face Fred and George. She obviously didn't say it quiet enough because Damien started screaming at her an instant later.  
  
"What?!?!" he yelled before sprinting down the corridor. At that moment, a tall man stepped out of a doorway, on the side of the corridor, and grabbed Damien around the waist. A shortish woman had also appeared at the end of the hallway where Damien had been standing moments before. Jessica was now sticking her tongue out at her younger brother and dancing just out of his reach. He was struggling in his fathers arms grasping violently at the air centimetres from his sister.  
  
"Jessica!" it was her mother.  
  
"Yeah?" said Jessica, momentarily forgetting about her thrashing younger sibling. Her mother pointed towards the door, where the twins still stood.  
  
"Oh..Hi" she said brightly.  
  
"Hi, my name's Fred and this is George. We live next door to you. Our parents said we should come over and introduce ourselves." said Fred. Damien had stopped trying to kill Jessica and was looking at the twins with great interest.  
  
"Great. My name is Jessica, you can just call me Jess or Jesse, everyone does. This is my brother Damien. My parents are John and Susan Willard." Jessica said pointing to each one of them in turn, she had now turned back to face them. But Fred and George weren't looking at her anymore. The wand her mother was holding had caught their attention.  
  
"That's a wand." George stated, not taking his eyes off the wand.  
  
"How do you know it's a wand? Your muggles, aren't you?" it was Jessica talking again.  
  
"No, we thought you were muggles." George replied shifting his gaze so he was looking her in the eye. She was ecstatic.  
  
"I can't believe it. I didn't think there would be any magical people anywhere around here. But then I find two of them living next door to me."  
  
"Not two, seven." said Fred, he didn't sound very happy about this,  
  
"And there used to be more." George added.  
  
"What?" she asked, looking confused.  
  
"Well, there's Mum and Dad. The youngest is Ginny, then Ron. Then us, and Percy's two years older than us. Bill and Charlie have already left home." Fred explained "So you see, there's seven of us now, but there used to be nine."  
  
"Oh, right. And I thought I was hard-done-by with one!" Jess said, before she had to quickly dodge another violent onslaught by Damien. Her mother cleared her throat warningly at the end of the hall. Just then they heard a frightened yell come from the Burrow, the slam of a door, the sound of someone sprinting down a flight of stairs while constantly yelling "MUM, THEY PUT SPIDERS IN MY SOCKS! MUM THEY PUT SPIDERS IN MY SOCKS!".  
  
"Ahhh..." Said Fred, sounding uneasy.  
  
"That would be our charming brother, Ron." George informed the Willard family, as Ron began to bellow "WHERE ARE THEY? I'M GONNA KILL THEM!!! WHERE ARE THEY?". The whole family was now crowded in the doorway, looking with interest at the Weasley's house. "CALM DOWN RON! THEY'RE VISITING THE NEW NEIGHBOURS!" Mrs Weasley yelled back at him.  
  
"That would be Mum." Said Fred.  
  
A new voice now joined in "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CONCENTRATE ON MY REPORT ON STANDERDISING THE RESALE OF USED WANDS WITH YOU YELLING LIKE A BANSHEE THAT HAS STUBBED IT'S TOWE?!".  
  
"And that's Percy." Stated George.  
  
"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF THEY PUT SPIDERS IN YOUR SOCKS?" Ron yelled in retaliation.  
  
"Let me guess. 'they' would be you two, right?" Jess asked the twins, who nodded simultaneously. They all heard the slamming of the front door of the Burrow and saw two red headed figures cross the front garden and walk out of the gate.  
  
"Ron, let me handle this." Mrs Weasley told a positively fuming Ron, who was now walking behind her with his arms crossed. They were making their way up the front path of the Willard house.  
  
"Ahhh.. Mum." Fred said.  
  
"How.er.nice to see you." George added. Both of them were cringing, faced with the fury of their mother.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! YOU KNOW VERY WELL YOUR BROTHERS PETRIFIED OF SPIEDERS. YOUR BOTH GROUNDED!!!" Mrs Weasley yelled at her two sons, who visibly flinched as she started yelling.  
  
"Mum, there's only one problem." George said timidly.  
  
"Oh, and what would that be?" she asked acidly.  
  
"Well.we're already grounded" Fred reminded her.  
  
"Well..then..your..just..." Mrs Weasley began, having absolutely no idea how she was going to finish the sentence. "DOUBLE GROUNDED" she finished triumphantly. There was a brief silence before Mrs Weasley noticed the family watching intently.  
  
"Oh, Hello." She said brightly, having a massive mood swing "My name is Molly Weasley, this is my son Ron and two of his brothers Fred and George who you have just met." She said the last bit stiffly, accompanied by an evil stare in the twins direction.  
  
  
  
AN: Please make my day and review. I would really appreciate it (even if it's one word (eg. Good, Bad)it would be much appreciated). Thank you, Drama Queen. 


	2. Magic

AN. OK I'm really, really sorry this took sooooo long to come out, but first I had writers block, then I had end of year exams and projects all at the same time, then I wrote this chapter and didn't like it, then Christmas came and I haven't had a chance until now. Also please read the authers note at the end.  
  
Disclaimer: (these are so annoying) Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, anything you don't recognize belongs to me.  
  
The Girl Next Door  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jessica was in a foul mood. She was really pissed off with her Mum, Dad and brother. Earlier that morning she had had a massive fight with her parents. It had been something about leaving unassembled electrical items lying around the house. Jess couldn't really remember, but she didn't really care. Upon returning to her room, she had discovered that Damien had been through it. He seemed to think that Jess was hiding a box of his stuff in there, they still weren't fully unpacked from moving yet. The argument only ended when Jess put the Jelly-legs curse on Damien and kicked him out. When her parents had come to punish her, she had sent a number of curses and charms out the keyhole, which was now looking scorched and black. They had then left her alone. Jess was now lying on her bed, working on her brothers scorched and very battered looking CD player. She was trying to make it run without electricity. She had stopped listening to Damien yelling about the injustice of Jess not being punished. If she had, been listening, however, she would have heard someone knock on the door. After that she would have heard her mother telling two people that Jess' bedroom was "up two flights of stairs, the rooms with posters and a sign saying 'enter at your own risk, contains one teenage girl'. Watch out for the keyhole". She didn't hear the two pairs of feet stomping up two flights of stairs, but what she did hear was a loud knock on her door. Jess leapt off her bed, grabbed her wand and pointed it in the keyhole, muttering the first spells that came in to her head; the cheering charm and the full body bind. Luckily, the two people standing outside her door had kept out of the way of the keyhole.  
  
"Jess? Just because you're having a bad hair day doesn't mean you have the right to curse us." Jess heard Fred say.  
  
"I agree. It's not our fault. Well...not this time." George said as Jess threw open the door.  
  
"Sorry about that." Said Jess, as the twins walked into her room. Before following them in she noticed that the wall opposite her keyhole had a nasty looking hole burnt in it.  
  
"Sorry again. I've had a really bad morning. I thought it was one of them back again. I had a fight with Mum and Dad, then had to curse Damien for going through my room."  
  
"We heard." Said George, with a look of great amusement on his face.  
  
"What? Did Mum tell you?" said Jess looking murderous.  
  
"No, we literally heard." Said Fred, jerking his head towards the Burrow. Jess blushed and started to move piles of stuff around so the twins could sit down. As she did she started to explain what a CD player was, along with other muggle objects. When Jess had finally cleared a big enough space they all sat down. It was a big room but it still had heaps of boxes that hadn't been unpacked yet.  
  
"So.. what brings you here?" asked Jess  
  
"Just bored." said George shrugging "you know...since we're grounded and everything." He added quickly, seeing the look on Jess' face.  
  
"What's all this stuff?" asked George, changing the subject.  
  
"Just muggle junk. I like playing with it. At the moment my aim is to make it run without electricity." She explained.  
  
"Electricity." Said George, "I've heard of that before."  
  
"It's what muggles use instead of magic, kind of."  
  
"Why are you so interested in it?"  
  
"Dad. He works in the Muggle Relations Section of the Ministry. That's why we use so many muggle things in our house, so Dad can do his job better. All the things in this house have mugggle protection charms on them. That's the only reason I'm aloud to do this. Dad brings heaps of stuff home for me." Jess explained.  
  
"Hang on!! How come you're aloud to use magic? Won't you get expelled?" asked Fred.  
  
"Well...." said Jess, grinning evilly, "I didn't technically get a note or anything saying I couldn't. Because I'm not technically attending any school at the moment. I mean, I am enrolled, but I can't technically be expelled if I haven't attended, can I?"  
  
"Oh, I get it." Said Fred catching on.  
  
"So your not technically supposed to be using magic either." Said George.  
  
"So, your enrolled in Hogwarts, right?"  
  
AN. I need a bit of help from you. The Readers (notice that Readers has a capital letter). First, where should Jess and her family come from (ie. What country, city, planet?). How old should Jess be? Remembering she is the same age as the twins. And finally, if there is anything you want me to include in this story, write it in a review. I'm kinda making it up as I go (that's another reason it's taking awhile). 


	3. A Fruitcake

AN: I'm sorry this story took sooooo long to post. I had….er…..stuff (mainly assignments) to do. Anyway, if everyone reviews I will be quick and post the next chapter, which I have already written (I'll probably still post it if everyone doesn't review, but reviewing does help). If you want a disclaimer you can look at the other chapters, so just deal. By the way, I am "Cherry Flavoured Hippo" formerly Drama Queen but there were already a couple of Drama Queens so I decided to be original.  
  
The Girl Next Door  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Fred and George sat in their room, talking about their visit to Jess' earlier that day.  
  
"So, what do you think of her?" asked George, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive way.  
  
"What do I think of who?" said Fred trying to sound like he didn't know who his brother was talking about, and who they had been talking about for the last half an hour.  
  
"You know very well who I'm talking about." Said George as he rolled off his bed and began searching, on hands and knees under it.  
  
Fred didn't answer, but instead walked slowly over to the door and put his hand on the doorknob.  
  
"It looks like we have company." He said finally, turning the handle. As the door opened, Ron fell in; it looked like he had been listening through the keyhole.  
  
"Bugger off, Ron." Said George, reappearing from under his bed with a stack of papers.  
  
"Yeah, go and listen to someone else's conversation." Added Fred, flopping down on his bed.  
  
"No. Dad's at work, Mum's cooking, Ginny's reading and Percy's…….well Percy." Ron said with a shrug, "Anyway, your much more interesting." He said as he stood up.  
  
"I'm flattered." Mumbled George.  
  
"You were talking about that Jess girl, I presume." Said Ron, ignoring his brother's comment, as he sat down on George's bed.  
  
"Yeah, we were, as a matter of fact." Said George crawling back under his bed.  
  
"Not that it's really any of your business." Snapped Fred, as he stretched out his left leg and kicked the door shut, resigned to the fact that Ron would be staying, for the moment.  
  
"Answer my question." Said George, appearing once again from under his bed with another handful of papers. He stacked them next to the other ones and looked pointedly at Fred.  
  
"Well," began Fred thoughtfully "she's a bit strange, you know. She yells instead of talking, well her whole family does. They're the loudest bunch I've ever heard, but that's not her fault. She seems to disobey every request, order…."  
  
"…..command…." Put in George.  
  
"…..demand……" Said Ron, helpfully.  
  
"…..direction, instruction and rule given to her, at least by her parents." Finished Fred, "But other than that she's quite nice. I like her, good sort of person."  
  
"I knew it, you 'like' her." said George gleefully.  
  
"Of course I like her, I just said that, you dolt." Said Fred, sounding aggravated.  
  
"I'm not a dolt. But that's not what I mean. You 'like' like her." George was implying something Fred would rather he didn't imply.  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do…….Wait, what was the question?"  
  
"I was telling you that you 'like'…" began George.  
  
"I DO NOT!!!!" yelled Fred, "So what do you think of her then?" he asked quickly.  
  
"I agree with you, nice but….I don't know….let's just say at times she's a fruit cake short of a picnic….." said George, conspicuously leaving out the word 'like'.  
  
"I ate a whole fruitcake once." Said Ron out of the blue.  
  
"What?" said both twins together.  
  
"Nothing, continue." Said Ron with a dazed look on his face.  
  
"OK. That brother of hers, Damien, he's a shocker." Continued George.  
  
"Yeah, I know, he's even worse that Ron." Said Fred, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back against his pillow.  
  
"Hey!" said Ron.  
  
"Sorry Ron, no time to talk now." Said George, pulling a large, very heavy cardboard box from under his bed.  
  
" Yes ever so sorry." Said Fred, getting up from his bed, "Well it's been nice talking to you, but we have some rather important…..er….homework to finish."  
  
"But… but…. You said you finished it yesterday." Stuttered a surprised Ron as both twins pushed and pulled him out of the door.  
  
"So sorry. Must have been mistaken." Said George.  
  
"Goodbye." Said both twins in unison, and with that the door was slammed in Ron's face.  
  
"Since when have you cared about homework?" Ron yelled at the door. But, getting no answer, he shrugged and headed down the stairs.  
  
  
  
AN: REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND I, CHERRY FLAVOURED HIPPO, WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER. 


End file.
